An expansion valve for allowing a refrigerant to expand, which is used in an air conditioning apparatus or the like, has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1). in this expansion valve, a level of opening of a valve body for controlling flow volumes of the refrigerant is set by a pressure force of a spring. An adjustment screw for adjusting the pressure force of the spring (a pressure setting value) is provided at a lower end portion of a valve main body.